Missions From CHB
by smartypantsgirlPJO
Summary: Basically, short stories of quests and pranks from Camp Half-Blood! I would like suggestions!


**Missions From Camp Half-Blood Episode 1**

"Sir, we are disguised and our weapons are at the ready, what's the plan?" said Tommy, a young camper from the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor had a few plans packed for the entire summer, and were teaching all their younger cabin mates, how to do it professionally. It was a business after all.

They'd been planning to set up intricate wiring at night in front of the Athena cabin, and once they'd step out, "BOOM!" A bucket of honey would fall right on them. They wanted to do it the old-fashioned way, like in cartoons. With all the rock-rolling and whatnot. So here they were in the dead of night, every camper with a black morph suit on. They had the string, rocks, bucket and anyone caught them, they had older campers standing guard with weapons and ready to capture and tie their victims for the night.

Travis had his eyebrows scrunched together while Connor was aiming a flashlight at the knot he was tying. "Almost, done…" Travis muttered. Suddenly, a rustle was heard in the woods. "Shh…" Connor whispered. The Hermes cabin fell so quiet, that a pin could be dropped and there could be an echo. All the members stood stiff, weapons ready.

Suddenly, something leaped out at the campers. Before them stood a humongous, man-eating, snarling and growling, bunny? "What the-"John's sentence (he was one of the Hermes cabin members) was cut short. It leaped at him and would have bitten John's head off if it wasn't for Travis. Despite being known for his pranking, he was a good fighter. Travis stood there, his sword at his side with a clear smirk.

"My goodness John! You have to learn to shut your mouth and focus, whether it's on a prank or fighting a monster. Except homework. You don't have to focus on that." On that note, Travis turned around and winked at all the younger children. The kids simply laughed.

The night had no more disturbances, and John was relieved Travis didn't yell at him again. Once Connor was done teaching little Amelia how to tie a knot, the sun was rising. The Athena kids liked to wake up extra early, so they could be up any minute now. All the camper's foreheads' were beaded with sweat, the clock was ticking. Soon, they heard beds creaking, and some yawning. The Athenians were up.

The entire Hermes cabin ran off to Zeus's Fist, far away from the Athena cabin. After they saw they were alone, the celebrated with fist bumps and high fives. "Congratulations, guys! Your first ever real mission went off without a hitch. Special thanks to Tommy Jones and Amelia Pines!" Travis and Connor yelled in unison. "Let's go change, so we won't look too suspicious when we go to breakfast." Said John. Travis stared at John for about two seconds, until he finally agreed. It was mostly to scare John.

The campers weaved in and around trees, until they were pretty close to the Athena cabin. They could hear screams, exclaims of disgust and sticky honey footsteps were visible along the outside of the cabin. "They haven't discovered the camera yet." Connor whispered. "That's because it's a silent camera, courtesy of Tommy Jones." Travis moved his hand to point to Tommy. Tommy smiled and shared a fist bump with Connor and a high-five with Travis.

The mission had seemed to go off without a hitch. But while the Hermes campers were almost to their cabin, Annabeth herself sent a death glare right into Travis's eyes. He shared a gulp with his brother. Their eyes met the other campers and they said one thing, _Run._

"Over there guys! I knew it would be the Hermes cabin! I knew it!" Annabeth pointed over to all the screaming campers. They knew, from personal experience of course, that if the Athena cabin got eve a pinky on them, they would be dead. The Athena campers were fast runners, but they were covered in honey.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS EPISODE OF MISSIONS FOR CAMP HALF-BLOOD! WE WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE: WILL THE ATHENA CAMPERS EVER GET REVENGE? See, I wanted to make a group of one-shots of "missions" from camp like quests, pranks and more! You can even tell me an idea and I'll make it into a chapter. If not, I have a lot of ideas. Next chapter, I'll finish this up.**


End file.
